first true loves never die
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: When eli gets into a car accident and he starts to see julia everywhere can he save his relationship with clare or will she run to somebody else cuz eli has gone crazy


_**I Do Not Own Degrassi**_

_**May Take Some Time To Post Later Chapters**_

_**Will Post Couple Of Chapters At a Time**_

_**Strong Language Sexual Situation And Disturbing Problems For MATURE ADUIANCE ONLY!**_

First true loves never die

Chapter 1: The nightmare

Eli POV.

Eli sat up gasping for air crying. He jumped out of bed and walked softly to the bathroom feeling his way down the hall till his eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding him. Finally reaching his destination he flipped the light switch on, and was instantly blinded by the bright light. He covered his eyes by holding out his hand inches from his face fingers spread out. He looked at the clock in the bathroom 5:47a.m. He walked over to the porcelain sink and placed his hands at the sides, bowed his head and took a deep sigh and listened to the thoughts in his head. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face looking up he saw in the mirror that the clock's reflection read 5:50 a.m.

"Fuck it." He whispered to himself. He turned around and walked to the shower turning the handle till it was hot. He slipped off his black boxers and got in. as soon as the hot water his back he closed the glass shower door. He tilted his head back and let the water soak his black hair. He grabbed his _Phoenix Axe_ shampoo and squeezed some into his palm and started washing his hair. When he was done he grabbed his _Phoenix Axe _shower gel and began to wash his body. He scrubbed trying to wash off the smell of waking up in a cold sweat because of his nightmare. Thinking of the nightmare again caused his eyes to flood with tears once more. As his vision became blurry he leaned against glass shower door and slid down into the fetal position and cried letting the water wash over him and rinse off the remainder of the soap. He wasn't sure how long he let the water mask his tears on his face. He was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Eli you almost done." Bullfrog yelled through the wooden door.

"Yea." He replied. He wasn't sure why he called his dad bullfrog.

"Okay." Bullfrog said. Eli then heard him walk away.

Eli turned off the water and opened the glass shower door and stepped out onto the mat. He grabbed a green towel that was hanging up and rubbed his body completely dry. He then shook all the water out of his hair and walked back to the sink. He took his toothbrush and mint toothpaste out of the medicine cabinet. He ran his toothbrush under the water after he turned the faucet on. When it was wet he squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush, turned the water down till there was just a light stream of water coming out then u put his toothbrush under the water once more. He took a deep sigh as a diamond tear trickled down his cheek.

"Get it together Eli." He said to himself, and started brushing his teeth. When he was done he spit the remainder of the toothpaste in the sink grabbed a Styrofoam cup from the plastic wrapper and filled it with water. He tossed the water into his mouth leaned his head back and gargled. After about 20 sec he spit the water into the sink and turned the water on full blast watching everything go down the drain, wishing the memories of the nightmare would vanish and never reoccurred. Like a virus slowly spreading leaving his body numb. He wrapped the towel around his lower part of his body and tied it together making sure it wouldn't come undone before he left the bathroom and headed down the hallway towards his chambers to get dressed for school.

Bullfrog POV.

He prepared coffee and had just taken a sip from his own cup when his son Eli sauntered down the stairwell, just as he was starting to yell "Eli come downstairs breakfast is ready."

"No need to shout I'm right here." Eli stated.

When bullfrog looked at his son he noticed something was off. Sure he looked exactly like normal wearing his black t-shirt with blood red lettering that read _**DEAD HAND**_ along with is black pin stripe jacket and black gothic pants.

"Wow Eli you look like shit." He said as his wife CECE came into the kitchen.

"Gee thanks bullfrog... really that makes me feel a hell of a lot better." Eli sighed grabbing a piece of toast although bullfrog made waffles for them.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone." CeCe Eli's said lightly slapping bullfrogs arm.

"What…" He said "Just trying to keep it real with my son." He added smiling, but the smile soon diapered when CeCe gave him the_ "You better rephrase what you said that don't involve hurting my boy."_

"Apologize." Was all she said.

"Eli I'm sorry." He said patting Eli's shoulder

"its fine." Eli said with an attempted smile.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower." He said heading out the kitchen and up the stairs.

CeCe POV.

CeCe poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her son. "Tell me what's wrong baby boy." She asked setting her cup on the table.

"I had a nightmare." Eli whispered looking down.

"About?" she trailed off.

"Julia." Was all Eli could choke out as a tear fell from his eye.

She grabbed Eli's hands "Oh baby…." Was all she was able to say at first, knowing Julia was Eli's dead ex-girlfriend that he loved. She knew he felt responsible for her death since the last night she was alive they were together. She left early because they had a fight. She never thought as Julia took off on her bike it would be the last time she ever saw the long black haired girl she come to love as well. The memories of that night flooded back to her. She was replaying the scream she heard coming from Eli's mouth as Julia's bike collided with an oncoming car. She was dead upon impact.

"I keep playing the collision in my head over and over. It like it's on a continuous loop never stopping." Eli cried more tears running down his face.

"Come here baby." She sighed getting up.

"I have to get to school." Eli said grabbing his toast and book bag before putting on his shoes and walking out the door.

She watched her son get into his Hurse that he drove around in and named Morty, started the engine and took off toward the Degrassi High School.


End file.
